


Your Inquisitorialness

by vi_mexa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_mexa/pseuds/vi_mexa
Summary: Collection of scenarios featuring my (and others') non-Inquisitor Inquisitors





	1. Marin hates the desert Pt.1

Kinnah stood as lookout, definitely standing out in the wasteland of the Western Approach, while Marin was baiting a trap. 

“You honestly think this is going to work,” he asked, obviously not buying into the researcher’s claims. 

“What else do we have to go on? It’s not like you have any better ideas,” replied Kinnah as she scanned the sky for any signs of a dragon but then turned her gaze back toward Marin. “You don’t have any ideas, do you?” In her mind she was repeating  _‘please say no’_ over and over because Marin’s ideas usually weren’t the most reliable.

He scoffed. “Well, no…but-” Kinnah was quick to cut off his protest.

“Okay, then. We continue doing what was suggested,” and went back to her watch.

Marin knelt there, still semi-confused about how he was supposed to be baiting this trap; his hands shifting from wires to bait and back again without actually moving anything. He looked over at Kinnah and hoped she wasn’t looking at him and his sorry excuse of a job well done, thankfully she kept her gaze skyward. 

“So…” Marin dragged out, “If we do bait all these and a dragon does show up what exactly are we supposed to do? It’s not like we can fell a dragon, just the two of us.” Kinnah’s head whipped around and she glared down at Marin who immediately regretted his choice of words. 

“We can take down a dragon,” she said evenly though her eyes signaled to Marin that she was anything but calm. “I took down a dragon _myself_ just last month, remember?”

Marin stood up and stepped back a half-step. “Right, sorry…I just meant…are we supposed to kill it?”

At that she stood and looked at the ground and then back at the pass that they had come through to get there, pondering. “I suppose if it comes while we’re still setting these then we’ll have to to get out alive,” she said after a few minutes. “Though if you would hurry up and finish we could leave and just tell the researcher that we’ve set everything and we have other things to do.”

Marin looked at the ground and sheepishly kicked the at the dirt and sand. “Uhm…just how were we supposed to set these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dell would probably ask them to go out and do something like this in her place for whatever reason. Though Marin would only go because Ki asked nicely. Obviously Mar wasn't listening when the instructions were given. Go figure. Ki was rather unamused with his performance that day so when they got back to Skyhold she made sure to tell Cassandra the whole story. Marin was too embarrassed to go to the training yard for a week afterwards.


	2. OC Kiss Week - Sehdrik Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin gets slightly inebriated and tries his best at a kiss. Feat. thenorseskye's Inquisitor, Sehdrik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually art of this somewhere (done by thenorseskye) but I'm not sure on which of my blogs it is....

Celebratory heavy drinking was going on in the tavern and Marin decided to be social that night.

The tavern essentially being Sehdrik’s second home, of course he was there and drinking like there was no tomorrow. Marin, however, is a bit of a lightweight and easily went from tipsy to “I-won’t-remember-a-thing-tomorrow”.

He hadn’t ever really taken a good look at Sehdrik but since he had nothing better to do, why not? _Damn that’s nice._ Marin stumbled over to him and they started a conversation about fighting things and it gradually devolved into how attractive they find Dorian. After a good while of that both of them kind of decide that the other isn’t particularly offensive and go in for a kiss. They miss the first time and Marin just kind of licks the side of Sehdrik’s face but Sehdrik is quick to fix the situation. 

In a brief (very brief) moment of sobriety, they look at each other and share a “let’s-not-do- _that_ -again” look and give each other a solid shoulder pat and go about their drunken celebrating.

This also happens to be the night that Marin gets so drunk he wakes up in the gardens in the morning with two extra pairs of pants and no memory of what occurred. He then swore off of alcohol.

Sehdrik… Maybe he remembers, maybe he doesn’t.


	3. Marin hates the desert Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will anything good ever happen to Marin? Appearance by Fiaren Lavellan (thenorseskye)

The two trudge through Skyhold’s front gates like they’ve just come back from the Void itself; Fiaren is there - she’d been waiting for Marin for some time, now - and she’s overly excited to see them. “Mar, _Mar_ , **MAR** , _**MAAAR**_!!”

“Not right now, Fifi. I have to attempt to scrub the sun off my face.”

“What?” Fiaren asked but then took a good look at him, “Marin….what _happened_ to you?! You look healthy!”

Dell scoffed from a few feet behind Marin, “I wish I had his skin. _Look at me_ – it looks like I was only out there for an hour!”

“That’s why I’m like this!!” Marin shouted, ignoring Fif’s comment, “You’re so white all the sun reflected off of you and hit me….I look terrible.”

“I would _kill_ to be half as tan as you are right now, Marin. Calm yourself…..it’ll probably fade away in about a month or so - as long as we don’t end up back out there.” Dell patted Marin gently on his arm and went to the stables to unload some of her supplies.

Fiaren saw her opportunity and jumped on Marin and nearly knocked him over. “You look so nice… _and look_! Our hair almost looks the same color!!”  
Marin is immediately horrified by the revelation that his hair is more orange/red than he thought and absentmindedly pats Fif on the head before he runs off to the tavern to find Kinnah.  
 _‘She dyed her hair dark once….I remember her walking around with near tar-colored hair, maybe she’ll help me fix mine.’_

Kinnah is easily found among the patrons and listens to Mar’s story. “Well, uhm…I suppose I could help you but are you sure you want to? I mean, your hair is so nice the way it is and your tan will fade…very soon, judging by how little time you actually spend in the sun.”

Marin steeled his resolve and looked up at Ki, “No, I need to make my hair darker- This is just terrible….please? Before someone else laughs at me?”

Moved by Mar’s show of humility and emotions, Ki takes his hand and begins leading him up the stairs and towards the mage tower. “You know….I didn’t really dye my own hair before…..Dell was the one who helped me after I said I wanted to. So she’s really the one we need to talk to about this.”

That statement made him want to just die right there.  _‘No. Not more of that woman. She’ll make fun of me the whole time, please, let’s just turn around and go back. I’ll deal with whatever other humiliation I have to just **not her**!’ _ But it’s not like he was just going to run away from Ki….it’s just not possible.

While he was so involved with his own inner monologue the girls had chatted a bit and Dell found what little ink was left over from Kinnah’s dye job.

“Marin, are you sure about this?” Dell asked, “Seeing you with dark hair…well…I just can’t. It’d be really weird.”

Marin saw that she looked genuinely concerned and remembered that Dell wasn’t always the bane of his existence - just when she wanted to be. He sighed, “Yes, yes. Just please do it before more people see me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a mistake I made while trying to get nice screenshots of Marin in the Western Approach. He was the same color as the sand, so I took him to the BE and changed the skin tone to the next one over so you could see his face more clearly. I forgot to change it back when I was done and The Mistake happened.


	4. Unusual Dell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows why she hasn't moved and everyone's too afraid to find out.

“She’s been sitting at the same table -unmoving- for the past hour,” explained Dorian, “Maybe you could convince her to go to bed? Take a walk? Do anything besides being a living statue?”

Cullen stood near the stairway, observing Dell’s stiff form from across the rotunda. She had a cup of tea sitting there (probably stolen from Solas’ desk below) and a book opened up on the tabletop but she wasn’t turning pages at her usual breakneck speed; her right arm was propped on the table, fist balled and supporting her cheek while her left hand was gently placed over her mouth. “I suppose I’ll go see what’s wrong but,” he turned towards Dorian with a rather quizzical look, “why haven’t _you_ checked on her? Aren’t the two of you inseparable when you’re up here working on things?”

Dorian shrugged. “She came up here with tea and a book, happy as could be, and passed me right up. I figured she’s in one of her  _‘moods’._ ”

 _‘Great.’_ Cullen thought to himself with a scowl, mentally preparing for the fist that would inevitably come flying at him when he interrupted her study. “Well, thanks anyway, I suppose,” he said simply as he gave Dorian a light pat on the shoulder as he passed him.

Dell still hadn’t moved from the position he had seen her in when he'd first climbed the staircase. As Cullen drew nearer he could see that the tea was only half gone and it was most certainly from Solas’ desk; he’d recognize that scent anywhere. She seemed to either be very involved in that page or completely out daydreaming because she didn’t move when he came to kneel beside the table. “Darling,” he said softly, hoping to avoid startling her. “Are you alright?”

She heard him and had seen him out of the corner of her eye but she didn’t move an inch. A mere grunt was given in response to her lover’s question. Her eyes remained fixed on not the page but a spot on the table that didn’t seem particularly interesting-- to Cullen, at least.

“I-I’m sorry if I’m disturbing something but Dorian seems concerned about your behavior. Apparently you haven’t moved in a while, perhaps it’s time to,” he suggested as he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as if to say  _‘get up, let’s go’_. 

Dell sat there, making no move to get up but tilted her head slightly and moved her eyes to look at him. “No, thank you,” she said lowly and then returned to her original position. Cullen took note of the look in her eyes, she was upset about something but Maker only knows what that could be. Just as he was about to speak he heard a small gurgling sound that he knew didn’t come from his stomach.

“Oh….oh, love I’m so sorry,” he gushed, knowing now what was wrong, “Would it help if I fetched some mint from the gardens?” A small nod answered his question and he rubbed her shoulders before turning to leave. “Alright, I’ll be back in a moment…but when I return you’re going to tell me what you ate that caused this much trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dell suffers from unexpected, anxiety-driven indigestion rather frequently but it's often mistaken for intense interest in whatever she may have been doing previously.


	5. Why would you say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linnaea's joke backfires, leaving Marin quite smug

Flat, nearly sarcastic. “Hahren.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not old,” was Marin’s curt reply. He was busy writing down some ideas and was trying to ignore the younger woman who was nearly rolling around on the table.

At the word “old” her eyes lit up and you could practically see the bad idea come into her head. She sat up on the table and swung her legs over the side opposite Marin, her back facing him. “Ha-hren,” she dragged out the word, seemingly pleased with herself that she’d found something to annoy him with that wasn’t mage talk. When he did little more than cringe she repeated herself slightly louder, “ha-hren”.

The second time she said it Marin looked up at her angrily, “If you continue you will not appreciate the consequences. That is your only warning.” He turned back to his papers and continued writing.

 _Pffff, what’s he going to do? Fight me? I can kick his ass any day, my sword’s bigger!_ Her eyes gleamed, “HAH-REN.” she accentuated both syllables this time just to see what he would do. 

Marin set down his pen and looked at Linnaea’s smirking face. His words were overly patronizing as was the smile on his face, “Yes, da’len? Do you wish something of me?”

Linnaea’s face distorted in disgust as she stared at him in horror. “What’s _wrong_ with you? I’m not a child!” The fact that she had turned around and was sitting on the table cross-legged, facing him contradicted her statement slightly, especially when paired with the fact that she crossed her arms and huffed at him.

He saw his chance and decided to take it.  “Consider this: Solas is - in all likelihood - older than I am. If you were to call me ‘hahren’ when I barely mean anything to you, you would surely refer to him as ‘hahren’, correct,” he asked with a smirk of his own.

She opened her mouth to object but Marin held up a hand and continued speaking.

“Linna, you like Solas. Do you not?”

“I–well,” Linnaea stuttered, she hadn’t been expecting Marin to construct an argument from a simple word. “I suppose I do, yes.”

Marin tented his hands in front of him as he spoke, “Excellent. Now, if you refer to someone as ‘hahren’ is it not normal for them to refer to you as ‘da’len’, given the difference in age and position?”

Linnaea’s eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at. “Oh. No.” she jumped off the table and started backing away towards the door. “You stop that right now! I didn’t–wasn’t saying that–you!! OOOUGHH!!” she screamed in disgust and frustration and stormed out of the room just as Cassandra was walking in.

“May I ask what happened to lead to that,” she asked with a half-smile and an eyebrow raised.

Marin smiled at her and shook his head. “I merely entertained an idea at her insistence, nothing to be concerned about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linna's not exactly paying attention to the fact that the man she likes is probably darn near double her age.....a hundred times over.


	6. All-Heart's Day - Marin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin feels slightly guilted into actually telling people how he feels. Thanks, Kinnah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. thenorseskye's Inquisitors Fiaren, Teagan, and Sehdrik

_“You should do something nice for them.” It wasn’t a suggestion, coming from her. Kinnah meant, “Do something for them so they know you don’t hate them. If you don’t then I’ll let them know how you actually feel about things.”_

Marin shuddered as he remembered what Ki had told him. _She should go join the Grey Wardens….she could terrify an archdemon back underground; no one would ever have to worry about future Blights with her in the Order._ And as much as he didn’t want to give out small tokens of his affection for people, it’d be a lot less painful for his ego if he didn’t have Kinnah do it for him.

He’d already written up a few notes, mostly just expressing gratitude to some of the people who hadn’t judged him too harshly and a few notes of apology for broken bones and uncalled-for insults. Now he was stuck on one - Fiaren’s - when he had first joined the Inquisition she had insisted on spending time with him even though he was a complete jerk. He knew that he wanted to say his thanks but it wasn’t enough just to do that. She meant more to him than a note of  _‘I’m sorry I broke your nose that one time’_  -– that was for Dell. 

The stack of parchment he had started out with had gotten considerably smaller and most of the ‘used’ pieces were crumpled up on the floor with a few ink blobs and crossed out words. Marin looked up at the ceiling in exasperation and rubbed at his neck; it had gotten stiff and sore about an hour ago. He let out a heavy sigh as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. 

 _Poetry._ Something he designated purely for Cassandra he was going to have to share with someone else – who meant almost as much, at least….that made it better. _It certainly looks better when written this way…._

After a several more minutes of thought he had composed a short note that read:

 

> _For some unknown reason–_  
>  though I know you have none  
> –you’ve stuck by me  
> since the beginning.
> 
> _I want to convey my sincerest_  
>  thanks; and hope your day  
> isn’t completely ruined–  
> by me or the lack of a certain being.  
> 
> 
> _Esa’ma’lin, ma serannas la in Mythal’enaste nuva ma vira._
> 
>  

Well….that’ll do well enough. But maybe getting her a scarf would be nice? She seems to like those a lot.

The next two hours were spent trying to relay what he wanted to a very pushy Orlesian shopkeep who continued to try to sell him a dress with the scarf. Marin was fairly certain that neither Fiaren nor Cassandra would ever wear a dress unless their lives depended on it. Needless to say when he got back to Skyhold he ran straight to The Herald’s Rest and got himself a small bit of alcohol….against his better judgement. The slight buzz set in almost immediately and he went back to his writing table.

He grabbed his pen and stack of papers and began writing another note - to Kinnah.

 

> _I know you appreciate honesty, so here it is.  
>  You are quite possibly the scariest woman I have ever met and I’m sure you could kick Cassandra’s ass in a fight (please do not) but also you are incredibly kind. I have shouted at you and insulted you and I think on one occasion I may have threatened you but you have never hit nor yelled at me. For that I thank you. You have the patience of someone who has lived many years and you deserve the utmost happiness in life.   
> Thank you, Kinnah Adaar, your lessons will not be forgotten._
> 
>  

_Oh, that didn’t take long. P-perhaps another before I sleep._ Marin could feel the alcohol clouding his thoughts but it made everything happen so much more easily. If he just got two more done then he could sleep and give out everything in the morning. Easy. 

_What about that small woman that Dell always complains about living in the barn? She likes the ponies….yeah, that’s good. Oh. What is her name..._

>  
> 
> _To Alas’len, the barn-child–_

_\--A somewhat realistic picture of a horse is drawn on the page--_

_A horse. You like them. You also do not irritate me._

 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realize the horse he had drawn only had three legs….and only one touched the ground. He only had one note left to write. It was to Sehdrik, his small friend who absolutely loved poking fun at him.

His weight shifted a bit too far to the left and he had to catch himself before he fell off of the chair. _Oh. I see. I should work faster._

>  
> 
> _Sehdrik. Small man. Your boyfriend is_ quite _attractive. My girlfriend is also attractive. If we did not have them I think we would be together. Your face is nice. Thank._
> 
>  

“I’m done!” Marin jumped out of his chair and shouted then stumbled a bit before grabbing onto the table for balance. He giggled to himself a little and gathered up his notes and decided to deliver them now instead of waiting until morning.

It was later than he thought it was and most of Skyhold was asleep as he stumbled around the castle and its grounds. He placed Teagan’s note on Blackwall’s worktable, Fiaren’s lilac scarf and letter on the couch in Solas’ “office”, Kinnah’s letter was left with Cole, and Sehdrik’s note was placed on Dorian’s chair in the library. 

Marin was so proud of himself when he got back to Cassandra’s room and laid down next to her. He was just drifting off to sleep when he realized in terror,  _‘I FORGOT CASS!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the Elvhen is correct, I tried my best at the linguistic aspect of it at the time and I can no longer remember what I was trying to say. :/


	7. All Heart's Day - Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've known each other for years, her antics are just part of the package deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. beansidhequeen's Inquisitor, Loreh Adaar

The day had sneaked up on her, Daria didn’t realize it was All-Hearts Day until she saw everyone else walking around giving out favors of appreciation and affection. 

“Shit,” she exclaimed as she saw a couple professing their love for one another. “Ew, that’s gross. Hey! Wanna keep your tongues in your own mouths while there’re other people around?”

A few shouts and some glares in her general direction and she ends up in the library frantically searching for a sheet of paper and some ink.

“Ugh, nothing worse than getting all emotional with paper. Keep this light will you,” she muttered to herself. “A few flourishes to decorate the edges….maybe some trees and flowers along the bottom….yeah. Looks good, Dar. Now words. I need words.”

She tapped the pen against the side of her nose and ended up spattering some ink onto the page. Daria reached down and tried to wipe the offending marks from the paper but only smeared it into streaks. She groaned, “Ugh, right. Ink, not charcoal.” Raising her hands up she wiped them down her face in exasperation, leaving long black lines down her temples and cheeks.

 

> _Hey, you’re still here. It’s been a damn long time….but we’re alive and that’s what really matters, right!_   
>  _Eh, alright….yeah we’re a long way from home and all the nice quiet stuff there but I hope you don’t hate this life too much._
> 
> \--A few lines are scribbled out and are accompanied by a small drawing of Daria with an arrow sticking out of her forehead--
> 
> _Hey, guess what? You’re great! I’d give you a hug but we both know I’m not tall enough to hug more than your leg._
> 
>  

_Now to find her._ She jumped up from the table and ran out to the tower to find her friend from the highest vantage point in Skyhold. She looks like she’s been to the Fade and back, completely out of breath and warpaint-like ink smudged all over. But from the tower she was able to see her friend across the training yard.

_I’ll never get to her before she moves. Eh, an arrow’s just as good._

She rolled and tied her paper around an arrow, nocked it, and aimed off to the side. _Well, she’ll definitely see it! Maybe I can make it down there before she’s done reading it!_


	8. Name-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone appreciates each other and I think that's great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my Inquisitors I've made so far; Kinnah Adaar, Dell Trevelyan, Marin Lavellan, Andral Lavellan, Daria Cadash, and last but not least, Linnaea Lavellan.

Everyone had gathered in the hall - yes, even Andral - to celebrate Dell’s name day. It was a small thing; no more than a group of people sitting around a table in the middle of the night. A small pile of cookies (baked by Kinnah, of course) sat in the center of the table, people occasionally grabbing one and munching on it absentmindedly while listening to the stories everyone had to tell. 

Everyone was surprisingly awake except for Daria and Linnaea who were roused from their sleep by Ki to join the “party”. Currently, Andral was exaggerating a memory of when he and Dell went ‘dreamwalking’ and took down “one of the biggest pride demons you could ever imagine”.

“You should have seen it - had to have been as big as a dragon! But, oh– this lovely woman and I took him down--” Andral waved his arms around for dramatic flourish as he spoke, scanning the faces of his companions to make sure he was eliciting the correct reaction.

Daria held her head up in a propped-up hand - eyes only half open - as she stared blankly at Andral. She stuffed another cookie into her mouth and slowly drawled, “Hey. Not that this isn’t abou–”

Her statement was cut short by a coughing fit as she choked on the baked good. Kinnah was quick to pick her up and ‘assist’ in dislodging the food.

“Oh, Maker….” Daria choked out, “Thanks, Ki but next time not so hard, girl. You’re gonna crush me.”

“I can fix crushed bones, but I can’t fix you once you’re dead,” Ki said softly. “That’s Dell’s area of expertise….though I don’t think you’d be quite the same afterwards.”

“Well, thanks anyway, big girl. Now what was I saying– oh right!” Daria sat back in her seat and gestured to Andral. “Not that this isn’t about Miss Stone over here, but I think I have the best story about her.”

Andral opened his mouth to say something but the dwarf quickly cut him off. “ _Without_ exaggerating, ya smooth-talker.”

Andral sank back in his chair, arms crossed and slightly offended that the spotlight was taken off him.

Dell knew _exactly_ what story Daria wanted to tell - the story of how they met all those years ago when she escaped from the Circle. A few people knew of the story; Kinnah was the first one Dell told, Marin found out after Daria had joined the Inquisition when the two women had a surprising reunion, and Andral knew the gist of the story but certainly not the finer details. She buried her face in her hands and groaned, knowing her friend would leave no detail untold.

Linnaea perked up at the prospect of learning more about someone; she was the newest recruit and didn’t know much about anyone, really. “Oh! What’s it about, Dar? Did she kill someone? Slay a dragon? Or did she–”

“Whoa now,” Dell spoke up to stop the young elf’s incessant questioning, “It’s about my trip from mage hell to real life. Certainly nothing fancy like you’re thinking.”

Linna pouted a little but turned her attention back to Daria, eager to hear the story.

It took nearly an hour but Daria had finally finished recounting her meetings with the mage-of-the-hour and everyone at the table had a good laugh. Marin nearly fell out of his chair at one point, he was laughing so hard. Andral had almost cried when he heard about the robe atrocity Dell had put together.

Linnaea was the first one to speak after everyone had calmed down. “So does that mean you have two name days? One for your real name and one for the day you gave yourself a name? Which one is this one?”

Dell lifted her head to look at Linna and her mind raced. It was a good question. Ki also looked puzzled by the sudden barrage of thought and stared at Dell as if looking at the person in question would provide her the answers.

Marin was oddly thoughtful and responded for Dell. “This is for whichever name she chooses to celebrate. The day technically changes every year, so it doesn’t matter _when_ you celebrate but I think it’s up to her whether or not she chooses to tell us which name she decided to honor today.” He finished with a slight smile and a nod in Dell’s direction.

Andral stared at his cousin in complete disbelief the entire time he spoke, not aware that Marin had a sensitive, insightful side. “When did my bumbling oaf of a cousin learn how to be nice? And to a human mage no less,” he added in dramatically, “This must be a demon, it can’t be Mar, he’s too stoic for this kind of talk.”

Dell and Linnaea laughed at Andral’s overly sarcastic speech and laughed even harder when Marin playfully pushed his younger cousin out of the chair. Soon the whole table was back to laughing at nothing in particular before it faded into occasional small chuckles.

“Thank you all so much,” Dell smiled, “You’re some of the best people I’ve had the pleasure of meeting–”

“And sleepi–” Kinnah quickly clapped her hand over Andral’s mouth to stop him from finishing his outburst. She gave a nervous smile to Dell, encouraging her to go on while she glared at Andral to make sure he wouldn’t be tempted to try again.

Dell wiped her hand down her face trying to ignore what just almost happened. “Well, you guys mean a lot to me and I really appreciate you doing this.”

She got up and walked around the table, giving everyone a hug as she passed by; Marin got a quick hug and a clap on the back, Andral slipped a spirit flower into her hair as she hugged him, she bent down for Daria to give her a surprisingly crushing embrace, Linnaea got a very gentle hug, and Ki lifted her off the ground for her hug. After being set back down she looked out the window and saw the moon hanging high above the hold’s grounds.

“So…whose name day is next?” Dell looked around the room, eager to know when they would be doing this again.

“That would be Mar,” Andral smirked.

Marin’s face fell almost immediately as he realized what his name day would bring about. Dell and Andral began laughing as they gestured to each other wildly, seeming to understand one another while everyone else watched curiously.

“Oh, just wait ‘til you all hear what stories we have of our resident grump,” Dell finally squeaked out between laughs.

Quiet chuckling was heard from everyone except Marin as he said his goodnights and left the room, red with embarrassment. Slowly the rest wished each other good dreams and easy fadewalking, leaving Dell to herself as she smiled inwardly.

These were the greatest people she knew and was thankful for all of them. While some may wonder which name she chose to celebrate, she definitely knew it was the one she gave herself– the one that had allowed her to meet them.


	9. E-Mar-gency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, really. Will anything good ever happen to Marin??

Kinnah spotted Marin from across the training field, not like it was a hard thing to do– just find the person stomping around like an angry troll, odds are it’ll be Marin. But this was slightly different; he wasn’t stomping with his usual angry vigor, it was more like he was stomping because he couldn’t handle the weight of his own legs.  
Being the worrier she is, Ki quickly crossed the grounds and went to sit by her favorite angry boy.

“Marin,” she said softly, still startling him. “Oops, sorry.”

Marin jumped a foot in the air and turned around, eyes wide; he calmed down once he realized it was only Ki but still, a little more warning would be great.

“Kinnah….I thought you were out with Bull today,” he said absentmindedly.

“I already did. Tizzy even came with us this time….and he didn’t even cry once!” 

Marin smiled. Kinnah seemed really excited to deliver that bit of news, it was always nice to see her happy– her good moods were contagious.

“But uhhh, I wanted to see how _you_ were doing.”

The elven man slowly turned his head towards her, a nervous look on his face.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Cassandra, does it?”

“What?! No!” Marin quickly brushed that off and started fiddling with a weapon rack.

Ki narrowed her eyes; something was up….she wasn’t sure what but she was gonna find out. “Mar. What’s going on,” she asked sternly.

He sighed. It was no use trying to pretend it was nothing, Ki always found out everything eventually. He kicked at the ground with his toes for a moment before turning towards her, his voice low.

“I was practicing and well….I tripped over someone’s shield-”

“Again,” Kinnah interjected.

“Yes,” Marin wiped his hand down his face in embarrassment, “again. But that’s not the point! Well….it kind of is. But no! Wait! Uuuuuurrrrgggh.” He groaned, upset with his own narrative.

Ki only patted his back and smiled. “Take your time, Mar.”

After a few moments of him rubbing at his temples, he exhaled deeply. “I broke my tooth. It’s gone, Ki. Gone! What am I gonna do?”

“Well you’re not gonna go see Dell about it,” she muttered off to the side. 

“That woman couldn’t even heal her own papercuts properly,” added Marin, “and have you seen either of our noses? That’s the best she can do with mending bone!”

Ki’s expression went from playful to unamused at the last part of his statement. “If the two of you hadn’t gotten in so many fights with each other, I’m sure your noses wouldn’t have gotten broken numerous times.”

Marin sheepishly smiled. “We haven’t gotten into any recently,” he said proudly.

“Good. You’re nearly ten years her senior, you guys shouldn’t be beating the crap out of one another.” A pause. “But there is still your issue….” she sighed, “I suppose I could fix it, if you’ll let me. But only because it’s not from a fight.”

“Kinnah, I would let you practice blood magic on me if it meant avoiding telling other people about this.”

“You….really are a stubborn man,” she said as she shook her head and began leading Marin towards the tavern.

“Ki?”

“Yes, Mar?”

He smiled up at her. “Thank you. Really.”

Kinnah looked down and smiled warmly at him. “I’d give you a hug but I know you don’t like those….how about I braid your hair while I magic your tooth back together?”

“I’d like that.”


	10. Oh? Haven't you heard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan sisters weren't fond of recounting their tales. Someone was bound to be left out.

“Have you ever done anything selfless in your life,” asked Daria.

 

Andral pursed his lips as he looked down at the dwarven woman. “Have you,” he countered.

 

“Yeah, actually, I have. Lil’Miss Dell wouldn’t—”

 

“Oh you know I love you for saving her but we also all know how she paid you to steal her phylactery.”

 

Daria looked absolutely disgusted at this point and she was fairly close to headbutting Andral into the barn to let Blackwall deal with him. Instead, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Andral. Yes, she paid me for that. However, after she got out she had nothing--and man do I mean nothing. So I gave her a lyrium chunk and some tools for the road. Neither of which I had been paid to do!”

 

“That’s exactly it! Right there,” Andral exclaimed as he stooped lower to curl an arm around Daria’s shoulders. “Selflessness doesn’t get you paid, darling. That’s why I don’t do it.”

 

Daria practically threw his arm off of her and scowled, “You’re nasty. Be glad Loreh’s not here right now, she’d kick your ass if I asked her to.”

 

“Daria? That you,” called a deep voice.

 

She shot Andral a wicked grin. “Yeah, Blackwall, it’s me! And guess who’s here?”

 

Andral’s eyes flew wide open and he wildly gestured for Daria not to say anything further. “Please, no! You know he doesn’t like me,” he hissed.

 

“Don’t tell me it’s Dell again,” sighed Blackwall. “I thought we’d finally established some trust, here.”

 

At the mention of Dell’s name Andral squinted, slightly offended, but decided against hanging around for fear of how Blackwall would react. He gave Daria one last flippant smile and a shrug before scuttling away.

 

Daria stood there, hands on her hips as Blackwall came to the front of the barn to greet her. “Pfft. Good riddance.”

 

“What,” Blackwall’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of only one person. “No Dell?”

 

“Nah, it wasn’t her.” She waved her hand dismissively. “She’s off doing….I dunno. Something, I guess.”

 

“And that something isn’t watching me like a hawk?”

 

Daria gave him a clap on the back. “Ha, no,” she smiled, “Now that I think about it, she’s looking at another temple….I think.”

 

A sigh of relief left Blackwall. “Oh, thank the Maker. I swear, if I even sneeze wrong around her she thinks I’m up to something.”

 

“Awwww,” chided Daria as she gave him a few gentle pats. “It’s not you, it’s her. Trust me. She’s just….well….she’s being the parent that apparently neither her or Tea ever really had.”

 

“Daria, I feel like she’s around here enough of the time without my knowledge that she could probably assassinate me if she felt the urge!”

 

A wave of nervous laughter hit Daria. “Well….you’re probably right about that. But,” her tone lightened, “you know she wouldn’t do that, right?”

 

“Can’t be because I’ve given her enough reason not to.”

 

Daria groaned. “Noooo. Think, Blackwall! Who does she care about more than anyone?”

 

“Varric?”

 

“Uhhh. No?”

 

“Cole.”

 

“Guess again.”

 

“Cassandra?”

 

“Okay, listen. I’m gonna give you one more shot and you’re gonna get it right, ‘kay?”

 

Blackwall stood there completely silent, wracking his brain for the answer even though he really didn’t know much about the woman in question. Upon looking to Daria to ask her if he was really supposed to know, he found she had left him. He swiveled around to look around the rest of the barn and found Daria playing with two horse figurines. She grinned back at him.

 

“Her sister.”

 

“Ding! That’s right,” she happily shouted before putting the two carvings back on the table and trotting back over to him. “Dell wouldn’t do anything to you because she wants her sister to be happy….she’s just got some serious trust issues is all.”

 

“I suppose all things considered, that’s fair. It could certainly be worse,” mused Blackwall.

 

Daria stared off into space as she recalled some of the stories Dell had told her of the time she spent wandering Thedas before joining the Inquisition. “Yeah. She’s not jumping at every noise and I’ve only seen her all bloodlusty twice. Like….did you hear about some of the shit they did? Hanging out in the Planasene Forest and taking on monsters and bandits and whatnot on their way to Nevarra?”

 

Blackwall sputtered. “They what?!”

 

“You….didn’t know?”

 

“I heard they left home and traveled Thedas for a few years before joining the Inquisition. They went through that hellscape of a forest?”

 

Grimacing, Daria walked further into the barn. “Oh man. You’re uhhh….gonna wanna sit down for this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of extending this into a continuation of The Escape where we go through the sisters' travel highlights up until they join the Inquisition. But do I really need another story? No. Am I gonna probably do it anyway? Yeah....


	11. Mirror images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin wonders why his cousin loves the woman he hates. Relationships are kind of like mirrors.

“Andral, why do you like Dell so much,” asked Marin. He was perched upon a few hay bales, polishing an axe while his cousin sat in the grass idly creating shapes in the air with magic.

 

Andral smirked and stopped drawing.  “Marin, why do you  _ hate _ Dell so much,” he countered.

 

Marin wasn’t expecting any resistance to his question and nearly choked. He shook off the shock and nonchalantly continued his previous activity. “Alright. Fair point. If I answer, will you?”

 

Another smirk. “Of course, Marin. And you phrased it exactly right.” He crossed his legs and settled down in his spot. “Once you answer my question, I’ll answer yours.”

 

“Why are you like this,” asked the shorter elf as he too pulled up his legs to sit cross legged on the hay bale.

 

“I wouldn’t be your cousin if I wasn’t, Mar.”

 

Marin chuckled. “Ah, right. Being an ass does run in the family, doesn’t it?”

 

“You’re stalling.”

 

“ _ I am not! _ ”

 

Both men rolled their eyes and sighed, neither willing to admit how right the other was.

 

Marin was the one to speak first, very solemn and hesitant. “I’m….not proud of this. The two reasons I’m about to give....they’re probably the reason for most of the current situation. She’s a human and she’s a mage.” 

 

Andral watched him intently. Maybe if he stared hard enough he could see what Marin was actually hiding behind his fifteen facades.

 

Marin pinched the bridge of his nose and then shook his head. “But I don’t think that way anymore. I’ve gotten over that petty grudge but I’ve already made my impression. We’ve traded punches and insults so many times that it’s hard not to anymore.

 

“On that note, she’s utterly impossible. Dell’s stubborn and has an undeniable need to be right  _ all the time _ . Her temper is unpredictable and you never know if you’re the one that’s going to have that fury turned upon you at the slightest misstep. And while I don’t hate her for being a mage, I think her version of magic is disgusting. No offense, cousin.”

 

Andral held up a hand. “None taken. Necromancy is incredibly underappreciated even among mages—” he sighed. “Which takes me to my first point. Dell and I share an affinity for the dead.”

 

Immediately Marin’s head dropped into his hand. He should have guessed that he’d be getting at least a small lecture on how  _ wonderful _ working with spirits is.

 

“Dreamwalking in the Fade with her is one of the most pleasant things I’ve ever done. She drops all fronts and is simply herself. She has an interest in the elvhen pantheon and wants to learn as much as she can. If you give her a gift, no matter how small, she loves it and gets all flustered and cute. And you’d never guess that hiding behind all her critical practicality is the heart of a romantic.”

 

Hearing his younger cousin’s speech made Marin think. He’d never given her a gift before. Never really gotten to know her more than she uses magic and that her right hooks are exceptionally weak.

 

“I won’t deny that she’s prideful and stubborn— in fact, that’s part of the reason I love her. She’s so incredibly determined to do things and it’s wonderful to watch her. Additionally, it’s very entertaining to see what demons she attracts in the Fade and what they try and offer her. Many of the ones around here are either gone or know better than to try anymore  _ because _ of her quickness to anger.”

 

“I….I appreciate the perspective, Andral,” conceded Marin. He looked sheepishly down at the ground. Thirty years of life experience doesn’t make admitting you’re wrong any easier to do. “I should make more of an effort to clear the air.”

 

Andral’s eyes flew open. “What? You’re listening to me?”

 

“I hate being angry with her all the time! It’s draining - probably for both of us - and everyone else seems to get along with her relatively fine. That’s—” He paused a moment and dropped his shoulders. “That’s why I asked you in the first place. I wanted another opinion that wasn’t her sister or Kinnah or Daria telling me that she’s kind and caring when the two of us have broken each other’s noses no less than three times.”

 

“And you come to  _ me _ for an unbiased opinion?”

 

“Hell no. I come to you for a blatantly biased opinion but with reason attached to it. She and I will probably never get along completely but I can at least try and fix what a wreck I’ve made.”

 

“You know,” Andral smiled a soft, genuine smile. “I think that falling in love did you a lot of favors. You’re more honest with yourself than I’ve seen in years.”

 

Marin could feel his face turning red and stuttered. “You are the last person I needed to hear that from.”

 

“Even though I’m at the bottom, I’m still on the list.” Andral caught someone out of the corner of his eye and made to stand up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to give my lady a gift.”

 

“Andral.” Marin glared up at his cousin. “You know she’s dating Cullen, right?”

 

“Who  _ doesn’t _ know at this point?”

 

Marin stood up and mocked his cousin. “‘I have to give my lady a gift.’ Do you know how many things are wrong with that sentence?”

 

“You can give gifts to friends you know,” responded Andral. He shrugged his shoulders. “And if it so happens that you seduce them in the process - well then, what a nice surprise.”

 

“She’s not gonna sleep with you,” Marin called after Andral.

 

“Still worth a try!”

 

“Why the fuck are you like this,” Marin whispered to himself. He picked up his axe and started off toward the barn to let Blackwall know that he’d need to be extra intimidating the next time he sees Andral. With enough disapproving stares, he’d surely stop throwing himself at Dell. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Marin and Andral shenanigans. Especially Andral. I want to write how terrible of a person he really is but I don't want everyone to hate him....not yet.


	12. Ghosthunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the worst “girl’s night” that Daria and Linnaea had ever been to. When Kinnah had suggested it, they were quick to jump on board with her and Dell but as the night wore on, it got increasingly uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had asked for writing prompts on my tumblr and screamingriotboy delivered. :)

It started out normally, they were camped outside the stables, Dell had lit a fire which Kinnah used to make sweet treats for everyone, Daria set up a large tent they could all fit in, and Linnaea….well, she was their moral support. They ate their snacks and talked about how much they had missed catching up with one another while they were out and about how it was slightly disappointing that Fif, Tea, and Josie weren’t able to join them. The moon was directly overhead when they had finally run out of things to talk about and the only one even remotely tired was Dell. 

“You ladies got anything else,” she asked, stretching her arms overhead with a yawn. “Or can I start burrowing into my blankets?”

Daria shrugged. “Nah, Sapphire. Get comfy and sleep.”

“You’re sleeping early,” questioned Kinnah with a hint of surprise.

“I accidentally got assigned to another patrol in the Hinterlands,” Dell explained, “You know how I tend to suggest things and the commander just kind of runs with the idea thinking that I, personally, want to see it done? Yeah, that happened.”

Linnaea sucked in a breath and winced. “Ouch, where are you headed tomorrow?”

“Ohhoho, wait a minute,” laughed Daria, “I looked at the commander’s desk earlier and skimmed a few reports.  _You_  were the one who took on the Arl’s complaint about bandits?”

Rolling her eyes, Dell sighed, “Yes.”

Daria was practically rolling with laughter and Kinnah tried her best to keep the dwarven woman form getting too loud.

“ _Daria_ ,” she hissed.

“Sorry,” Daria gasped out between snorts, “It’s just so funny!”

“Wasn’t that man a complete ass, though? Why would you help him,” Linnaea asked, “I was there that day and let the Maker know I did my best not to send that man flying into a tree.”

“I’m sure we all appreciate that,” said Kinnah, flatly.

Dell grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her lap. “I didn’t  _want_  to help him. I went to Cullen and told him about it but I guess I wasn’t sarcastic enough in my delivery.”

A collective groan was heard from the other three women.

“Yep, that’ll get ya!”  
“You really should be up-front with him.”  
“Why do you even bother?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Dell grumbled, “that’s what I’ve got tomorrow.”

Linnaea looked around at the others, mildly upset at seeing their fun end so soon. “Wait! We haven’t even started!” She wracked her brain for some sort of excuse to keep the energy going.

Daria raised an eyebrow. “What’cha mean, girlie?”

Kinnah looked over at her supply of food to find it completely gone. “Linna, we’ve already eaten everything Dell and I confiscated from the kitchens, what else is there to do?”

“Yes! The kitchens,” exclaimed Linnaea, remembering the a rumor that she heard last month. “There’s a door in the kitchens that goes down into a weird part of the fortress!”

“Linna, I’ve got the library down there,” yawned Dell. “It’s not weird.”

“But it  _is_ ,” Linnaea insisted, “There’s bones and weird doors and a vault!”

Daria pointed a finger at her. “ _And_ the liquor storage is there. Maybe this girl’s onto something.”

“I’m with Dell on this,” Kinnah said. “The only thing weird down there is how often you’ll find Andral sitting around the library.”

“Ew,” interjected Daria. “He’s still hung up?”

Dell nodded and Kinnah scowled.

“No, but,” stuttered Linnaea, “You can hear voices! From the vault! And it’s locked!”

Leaning back on her hands, Kinnah sighed. “Skyhold is old, Linna. It’s probably just some poor spirit stuck here.”

“Uhm,” interrupted Dell, “I think I would know that better than anyone except maybe Dorian and I can definitely say there’s no weird spirits down there.”

“No offense, Ruby, but wouldn’t Andral also-- OH WAIT,” blurted Daria. “What if  _Andral_  put something down there to get your attention!”

Dell dragged her hand down her face. “Would it make the two of you happy if we went down there? Ki and I would both know if something is around.”

“Yes!”  
“Yeah!”

Slowly, Kinnah turned towards Dell. “Did you have to suggest it?”

“Ki, I wanna sleep.”

“Fair enough,” Kinnah sighed. “Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Dell set her blanket aside and stood up as Daria and Linnaea both jumped up and began heading to the kitchen door. Kinnah pulled herself up and grabbed her staff ‘ _just in case_ ’ to make the other two happy. They all headed down into the lower level of the fortress. Dell waved a hand in front of a brazier to light it and Kinnah did the same on the opposite side of the large room.

Linnaea immediately ran to the library door and squinted at it. “Dell, you still have bones in there?”

She could barely hear the girl from across the room but managed to make out ‘Dell’ and ‘bones’ and hazarded a guess. “I cleaned the skeleton out of the chair.”

Daria looked up at the taller woman with a horrified expression. “ _You what?!_ ”

“Death in the pursuit of knowledge isn’t unheard of,” Kinnah said nonchalantly.

“Right,” Linnaea started, “but you disturbed them! There could be something left behind!”

Rolling her eyes, Dell walked over to the door. “I didn’t just throw them outside, they’re still in the room.”

Daria shuddered.

Dell opened the door to her tucked away library. “See? That jar on the second shelf in before you get to the desk. That’s them.”

‘ _No, I don’t want to see,_ ’ Linnaea thought to herself, ‘ _That’s disgusting and wrong. But I guess I kind of asked for it._ ’

Now quite creeped out by her friend, Daria edged away from the door but still kept an eye on the room. “Y’know....I’ll uhhhhh go over to the vault and see if I can--” Something moved by the desk. “ANDRASTE’S TITS, THERE’S SOMETHING IN THAT CHAIR!”

“The bones  _are_  angry,” yelped Linnaea. “I told you!”

Dell, who hadn’t been paying much attention suddenly snapped back to reality and glared into the tiny room. Kinnah quickly swooped in, staff at the ready, and crossed to the desk in three short strides. She gripped the back of the chair and tipped it on its two back legs.

A snort was heard before a deep voice yelled out. Kinnah lowered her staff and dropped the chair back down, spilling the contents of said chair onto the floor.

“Kinnah, my darling,” said the voice, still obscured by the chair, “What are you doing down here so late?”

Dell stepped forward and peered around the chair. “Andral?”

“Oh! Dearest Dell,” he marveled. “How are you? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Kinnah stormed out of the tiny space while Andral fumbled to collect himself. He stood up as quickly as he could and smiled. Dell smiled awkwardly in return while she nodded to Daria to go make sure that Kinnah wasn’t going to break anything. 

“I was just showing Linna that there wasn’t anything strange in my library anymore, that’s all. Truthfully, I’d love to be asleep right now,” Dell said to Andral, trying to keep conversation as light as possible.

Linnaea entered the library and frowned. “What are you doing in _her_ library,” she asked, accusingly. “You do know she’s with the commander, right?”

“Ah,” chided Dell, “the library is technically public, I’m just normally the only one who would be interested in this arcane stuff.”

Andral gave Linnaea his suavest smile. “Of  _course_  I know about her and the commander,” he said as he held his hand up to his chest in mock offense. “I was merely down here doing some research and happened to doze off.”

Dell was about to say something else when she heard Daria’s voice from the other room.

“Maker’s breath!! She’s right again!”

Linnaea was the first to run out of the library. Andral raised an eyebrow and looked to Dell. She paid him no attention and furrowed her brow and ran out after Linnaea. Left with little other choice, Andral joined the group of women.

Kinnah was kneeling on the ground, trying to calm Daria as she sputtered and pointed at the vault door.

“You heard it,” exclaimed Linnaea.

“Damn right, I did,” said Daria. “Something’s talkin’ to itself in there!”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Andral scoffed. “Not like there’s spirits down here.”

Daria glared at him. “D’you think I would be standing here, shaking, if I thought this was normal?”

Kinnah rubbed the woman’s back and gave her shoulder a reassuring pat. “Don’t worry, I heard it too. Maybe it’s just--”

Linnaea jumped up and down. “See?! There’s something here!”

Dell’s face fell into a half frown. “But the vault’s shut....how do we get in there?”

“Hold on, Daria,” said Kinnah as she let go of the woman and knocked on the steel door. “Hello? Is someone in there?”

All five people held their breath, waiting for any kind of response. Kinnah slowly tilted her head so her ear was against the door.

Nothing.

“I could go into the Fade and see if there’s something there,” offered Andral. “Maybe it’s having trouble?”

Dell and Kinnah both shook their heads. 

“I can’t feel anything out of the ordinary. No rifts,” said Kinnah. “But I can say that I did hear a voice from inside there.”

Everyone stood around for another minute, hoping that maybe if given enough time, the voice would come back.

Still nothing.

“You know what,” asked Dell, “I’ll talk to Cullen about it tomorrow. Maybe he can get this open so we can figure it out. But really--” She yawned. “--I want to sleep.”

Everyone else muttered in agreement and slowly started making their way out of the lower level and back outside. Linnaea and Daria trailed behind the other three and whispered to each other.

“Mages,” scoffed Linnaea.

“Honestly,” Daria replied, “I just don’t get how they’re alright with this. I dunno how I’m even gonna sleep after this.”

“Me either....”

“I bet once Diamond tells the commander about this, he’ll be busting down that door in a heartbeat. We’ll get our answers then.”

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, before Dell was set to head out in the morning, she told Cullen about the strange voice coming from the vault that both Linnaea and Daria had heard. That afternoon he arranged a few guards and a mage to go down with them and open the vault.

The old steel door creaked as it was slowly heaved open and the two women braced themselves for the worst.

“There’s nothing but gold in here,” said one of the guards.

“Not even a trace of magic,” the mage added.

Another guard laughed. “We’re not sure what you heard, but it’s not in there now.”

The guards headed back up to report to the commander, leaving the two alone. Daria and Linnaea looked at one another in terror.

“Ki heard it too, right,” Linnaea asked nervously.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then we’re fine....everyone believes her.”

“Right, right....” murmured Daria.

They turned and headed towards the kitchen entrance but heard a something that sounded like metal clinking together. Looking back at the vault, they saw a man inside standing there as if he belonged. 

Linnaea shrieked and bolted up the stairs as fast as she could. Daria was right behind her repeatedly shouting ‘no’ until she got into the tavern and propositioned Bull for a sparring match and a round of drinks.

Daria was quite adamant about never again setting foot in the lower levels unless she needed better alcohol or something from the undercroft while Linnaea said it would take some time before she was ready to deal with anything remotely magical. If they could collect themselves to go back down there, maybe they would take more people to make sure it wasn’t just their imagination....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trifles Minutiae, scaring everyone in Skyhold until you get that elite clientele perk.


End file.
